First Day Jitters
by PrettyFacesWithBrokenEyes
Summary: Beck and Jade Oliver take their daughter, Cat, to her first day of kindergarten. One-shot. Jeckat. AU. Request.


"Mommy!" A little brunette ran into her parents' bedroom. She leaped onto the bed, resulting in waking Jadelyn and Beckett Oliver up.

"What is it, sweetie?" Jade asked. Her husband rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the clock that read '2:16 a.m.'

"I had a nightmare!" Cat squeaked.

"It's okay, honey. It's not real," her mother assured. The five year old still had a look of terror on her little face.

"B-but there were dinosaurs, a-and they were attacking you!" Cat announced. Jade turned to face Beck.

"I knew that we shouldn't have let Andre babysit her," she stated.

"Oh, come on," Beck chuckled. "Jurassic Park isn't that scary."

"It is for a little girl!" his wife argued. Beck opened his mouth to protest before being cut off.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Cat yelled. "Don't fight." Jade sighed when her daughter gave her the puppy face.

"Sweetheart, everything's okay. Go back to bed now."

"But I don't wanna!" the stubborn girl protested. She changed her tone to a softer one when she received a glare from her mom. "I'm scared. Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Cat…"

"Please?"

"Okay, fine. Come here," Jade held up the covers for Cat to climb under. Cat squealed with delight and snuggled into Jade.

"Daddy, cuddle with me," the kid whispered, poking Beck's side, but to her dismay, he was dead asleep now. The little girl sighed and fell asleep in her mother's warm embrace.

The next morning, Cat was awake as ever. "Guys! Get up!" she tried desperately to awaken her parents. Today was the day she would start kindergarten. "Get uuuuup!"

"Ugh, fine," Jade Oliver groaned, mentally berating herself when she saw they had slept in thirty minutes too much. "Honey, get up!" she shoved Beck awake. The man sat up and stretched, yawning like a lion. Cat giggled and tried pulling her parents out of bed. When she failed horribly, her parents only laughed and finally slid out from under the sheets.

"Come on, little girl," Beck grabbed his daughter's small hand. "Let's go get ready." Jade gave him a grateful look and began getting ready herself.

"Mommy, look at my outfit!" Cat squealed when she reentered the room. Jade had on black sweatpants – she wasn't in the mood to get fancied up; she was, after all, married to the middle Oliver son already – and a navy t-shirt.

"Beck, come here," she ordered, staring in disbelief at Cat, who was wearing a wrinkled t-shirt and tights that were far from matching the shirt.

"What?" Beck asked, clueless.

"She can't wear _this_ to school!" his wife scolded. "She's not homeless!"

"Oh come on, babe," the Canadian chuckled. "It's fine."

"No, it's not, _babe,_" she glared at him. "I have pride in my daughter, you know."

"Of course you do," he agreed, rolling his eyes when hers weren't on him. "Come on, Cat. Show me that dress you liked."

"How about this one, Mom!?" Cat asked anxiously five minutes later. She was wearing a cute little frilly, pink dress from some childish store in the mall that she had dragged her mother into.

"That's fine, sweetie," Jade smiled, despite her hatred of the color of her pink. For she was actually quite glad her daughter wasn't a Goth like her. She had secretly always hoped to have a "princess" in the family. And Cat was perfect for the role.

"Oh, sh... crap," Beck cleverly hid his cursing in front of his five-year-old. "I'm late for work."

"Nice save, hon," Jade laughed. "Can't you come with me to drop her off?"

"I can't, babe; I'm already late."

"Exactly," his wife nodded. "So just be later." The man chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, okay. I'll come."

"Great, now come on." Jade grabbed her purse and headed for the door, Cat's hand in hers.

"But, mommy!" Cat interjected. "I'm late, too!"

"Yes," her mother agreed. "But you're going to be fashionably late."

"Oh," the child's eyes grew wide at the revelation. "So will Daddy be _fashionably_ late to his job?"

"No, darling," Jade shook her head. "You ought to know from his choice for your outfit this morning: he has no sense in fashion." Beck gave her a playful scowl and opened the door of the car for his daughter to climb in.

"Yay!" Cat squealed as she proudly buckled herself in, something she had just learned to do by herself. "We're going on a road trip!"

"A ten minute one," Jade muttered under her breath, but still smiled at her daughter's excitement.

The elementary school was big. Really big. Big enough to make Cat fear it. The little girl hated big things. She was more fond of small things, like puppies and kittens and ladybugs. Big things scared Cat. Except for how big her mommy loved her daddy, and vice versa.

"Ready, baby girl?" Jade asked, looking back expectantly at her daughter who was sitting in the backseat. But Cat just looked like she had seen a ghost.

"No."

"Cat?" Beck looked confused.

"I don't really want to go to kindergarten anymore, Daddy," she admitted.

"Come on, Cat," Jade said as she unbuckled her own seatbelt and got out of the car. "It'll be fun." She opened Cat's door and held her hand out.

"Uh uh."

"Kitty, please?" Beck asked, using the sweet nickname he had given his girl when she was just an infant.

"It's scary, Daddy."

"No, it's not, baby," her mom reassured, unbuckling Cat from her car seat.

"People will be mean to me," their daughter insisted.

"If they are," Jade looked at her seriously. "just remember: Jade Oliver is your mommy."

"And Beck Oliver is your daddy," Beck added proudly.

"Uh huh," Jade patronized her husband with a hint of sarcasm. "Now let's go, baby girl."

"Fine," Cat gave in, grudgingly taking the woman's hand and hopping out of the vehicle. Once they reached the door to Cat's classroom, instead of breaking down as her parents expected, she took a deep breath and bravely spoke, "I want to go in by myself."

"Really?" Beck asked, surprised.

"Yep."

"Okay, baby girl, go in," Jade encouraged, gesturing to the door. The two adults watched as their daughter opened the door shyly and stepped inside. Once it closed, Beck grabbed Jade's hand and began to walk away.

"Come on, babe. I need to get to work." He watched as his wife peered in the window, nervously searching for the tiny child. "She's in, Jade."

"I know," she sighed. "I hope she's gonna be alright."

"She will," Beck chuckled. "She is your daughter, anyways."

"Well, yes," Jade agreed, finally taking her face away from the door. She leaned in to kiss her attractive husband.

"Not now, baby," he said reluctantly. "I'm late, I told you." Jade ignored his pleas and neared her face to his.

"You'll be fashionably late then, I suppose," Jade smirked. Finally, Beck gave in and pressed his lips to hers, and in seconds, they were making out in the middle of an elementary school hallway. But hey, what do you expect from Beck and Jade anyways?

**A/N: Yeah, pretty much. This is a request I got from DevinMaddox a loooong time ago, and I'm psyched to finally post it! If you like it, please review and let me know! :)**


End file.
